


Random Works

by Castiel_Styles



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Styles/pseuds/Castiel_Styles
Summary: These are just random ideas that I decided to put on one documnet sheet. They are not in any kind of order so read and give me feedback.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just random ideas that I decided to put on one documnet sheet. They are not in any kind of order so read and give me feedback.

"Well, look who I ran into," said Ender with a sly grin on his face. "Please," scoffed Lindsey, "this was meant to be. 

They sat in silence. She looked up and her eyes met his piercing blue ones. She chuckled and said in a proud voice, "We the unwilling, led by the unqualified, to kill the unfortunate, die for the ungrateful."

She watched in pain from afar. This girl she had never met casually touched and laughed with Ender like old friends. The way she put her hand over his suggested more but the thought of that was excruciating. A new feeling was arising. Jealousy? No, she didn't like Ender that way and loved it when other people got to experience his greatness. So, instead of informing Ender that she had awoke from stasis, she turned around and looked for the way back to her living quarters. 

Lindsey had the papers that Ender needed for his study of the Formics. She walked down the hallway excitedly. She couldn't wait to catch up with Ender and learn all she could about the colony that she would soon be governing along side him. She put her hand on the door sensor and waited for confirmation. The door opened and Lindsey stood there shocked. There stood Ender and Alessandra kissing with his arms wrapped around her. She dropped all the books and papers catching the attention of the two. Ender looked at her expressionless while Alessandra's eyes were wide in fear. Lindsey looked in horror when she realized that Alessandra's blouse was unbuttoned. She turned and left running down the corridor. Again she broke her promise and started crying. She was done. Done with trying. Done with love. Done with life. The first thing she did after she composed herself was go to the medical bay. There she asked the nurse to take her off the medication. 

"Ender," Alessandra whispered shakily, " tell me the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."  
He stiffened at the words and took a moment to answer.  
"It's not a thing but a person."  
They sat in silence until he continued. "She has the most exquisite eyes. Hard to explain really. Green on the top with a grey base and blue blending in with the bottom. Long, soft, brown hair with skin kissed by the sun. She has a mind so complex and intelligent that I am only able to scratch the surface."  
Alessandra got up abruptly and ran out of the room for she realized that Ender was talking about another girl. Talked with so much awe that she knew she could never compete. 

Ender laid there motionless on the cold bed. He didn't want to hurt Alessandra but he could never lie to her. So when she asked the question he answered with all his heart. He knew though that there was something special between the two of them. Whenever someone touched him his first thought was to recoil but when she had touched him he had no such thought. He didn't know weather it was because of who she was or if it was what she reminded him of. Lindsey. Not in looks or actions but in comfort and assurance. 

All she saw was blinding light. Her head was pounding and her throat tickled with thirst. Slowly the pain subsided as she got used to her surroundings. The faculty showed her to the room she would be staying in the rest of the voyage. Present it only consisted of a bare bed. It was cold and dark. She would get used to it easily because it reminded her of the only home she ever knew. Battle school. She took a shower and dressed in a pink sweater with tight fitting jeans. She looked at the map of the ship memorizing it for future reference. There was an area called the common room and she decided to go there first in her hunt to find Ender. 

She walked into the control room leaving all feelings outside the door. Here she wasn't the easy going witty girl who sang Ender to sleep. Here she was the intelligent, fearless, overseer of the commander whose only mission was to make sure that everybody was doing their job right. Especially Ender. Brainwashed with only one goal. Destroy the Buggers. She knew that she would do anything, say anything to make sure that the soldiers under her command carried out their duty and won the war. 

Lindsey had been concentrating so hard on giving orders to Ender, making sure no ship was lost, and keeping resources from depleting that she didn't notice her nose was bleeding until she felt the warm sticky blood on the controls. After the battle was won she walked out of the room with a trail of blood following her to the showers. She was so exhausted that she sunk to the floor letting the hot water hit her back luring her to sleep. She was awoken by Petra trying to pull her out of the stall.  
"This isn't healthy." she said with a smile on her face. She looked so tired and broken just like Lindsey, just like the rest of the army.  
"Well," said Lindsey sleepily, "it's not healthy to make kids practice in battle simulators for 10 hours a day."  
They both looked at each other and laughed. Laughed until there were tears in their eyes. Not because of what had been said but because they were both slowly going insane. 

Lindsey laid in her bed looking at the ceiling. It had been hours since lights out and she still could not fall asleep. She knew this would make her fall behind in the battle simulator adding to the stress she already had. She eventually gave up trying to fall asleep naturally and called the nurse to bring her a sleep relaxer. The nurse wasted no time coming to her room and injecting her with the serum. Within minutes Lindsey was spiraled into darkness. 

The following morning Lindsey got dressed. She then ate a lite breakfast and made her way to the control room. Outside the door was General Graff. Lindsey walked up to his towering figure showing no sign of being intimidated by his presence.  
"Lindsey." he said with a grave look on his sullen face. "This is your last simulation battle which will be graded and criticized heavily. It also will be the hardest battle and I wish you luck."  
"With all do respect General, I appreciate the thought but I don't believe in luck."  
"I figured you didn't."  
He gave her a sad smile and walked away. She walked into the room with the same routine of leaving her feelings outside the door. Usually she enjoyed the silence of the room with no distractions from the battle ahead but today the silence was painful. She logged on and told Ender the warm ups she wanted the army to start with. When the simulator warmed up and showed them the battle ahead all Lindsey could think of was ways to defeat the Buggers. They were outnumbered greatly and confused on how to act from the swarm of the Bugger ships.  
"The enemy's gate is down." she told Ender.  
No answer. She looked down from the window and saw Ender standing completely still.  
"Ender," she said more sternly. "The enemy's gate is down."  
Still no answer. She was getting angry and scared. Everyone knew communication between the overseer and the commander was critical for victory. With Ender not answering the only person she knew to turn to was Bean. The overseer was supposed to talk mainly to the commander only talking to the other soldiers during emergency situations. Bean knowing this listened to Lindsey with total focus and alertness.  
"The enemy's gate is down." she quickly said. "Tell Ender, maybe you can snap him out of his trance."  
She then switched off the mike not giving Bean a chance to respond. Whatever Bean did worked because Ender started to move and converse with Lindsey. They came up with the idea to surround the mother ship with other ships as a shield to protect from the Buggers and the from the friction of entering the atmosphere. They would then use the Doctor Device and see if the simulation was even capable of showing the planet exploding. They carried out this plan and watched the amazing reaction of the planet being destroyed. Lindsey then realized it was not a simulation. It was real and they had destroyed an entire species.  
"Ender it's real!" she screamed.  
He did not answer. Her mike had been turned off. She ran to the window and started pounding and screaming.  
"Ender! Ender! It was real!"  
It was no use he could not hear her. Graff came into the room congratulating her. She did not care and did not stop to listen. she turned around with hatred in her eyes and started toward Graff arms swinging.  
"You liar!" she screamed as she punched his nose feeling the crunch beneath her knuckles. "You should have told us. Me. Ender! He will be devastated." she kicked him in the groin watching him double over. Then she took his collar and held his face close to hers. "We should have had the choice. We killed an entire race."  
The tears started coming and for once she was not embarrassed or ashamed of them. These were tears for a deep sadness that would be a part of her forever. Soldiers walked in and tried to seize her. She struggled and resisted and felt the prick of a needle entering her vien. Within moments she was unconscious. 

She entered the common room dressed in a strapless tight fitting white dress. She was on the arm of the Captain of the ship himself. He had a nice personality and despite being considerably older than her had kind eyes and handsome features. Still he was nothing compared to Ender who was talking and laughing from across the room with a group of people. He wore black dress pants with a white button up shirt which looked good on his slightly tanned skin. The first few buttons were undone giving him a childish look. He was trying to seem less intimidating while towering over everyone. By his side was Alessandra. She was stunning with her strawberry blonde hair up and her one strap flowing black dress. Lindsey felt as a wave of sadness overcame her. She desired so greatly to be by Ender’s side. All she had to do was go over there and strike up a conversation. It would be easy enough. The time she had spent on this ship had took a tole on her making her less confident in things that involved Ender. She looked over and saw that he was looking at her. In all her rage she turned to the Captain and took his face in her hands and kissed him. The kiss was long and passionate. If Alessandra had been Ender’s first kiss then the Captain would be hers.


	2. More Random Works

She finally gave up trying to go to sleep. Her footsteps were silent as she made her way through the ship. She ended up at the piano and slowly sat down. Without thinking her fingers started playing a familiar melody. 

She was hitting the punching bag as hard as she could clenching her teeth from the pain. She had felt light headed and dizzy since she woke up. She ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. She wiped her mouth and felt the thick blood. Seconds later everything went black. 

“Lindsey?” Valentine whispered softly.   
Lindsey tried to talk but all that came out were inaudible moans. Valentine left the room.   
“Ender she’s not okay. I'm no medical expert but I know she's sick. She's the only doctor on this ship I don't know what to do.”  
“Calm down.” Ender said deeply. Instantly Valentine quit her babbling and started to cry.   
“She'll wake up soon and then she can analyze the situation. Everything will be fine okay? I'm going to tell Jolene. I'll be back soon, just take care of her.” He turned around and walked away leaving Valentine. 

Lindsey woke up blinded by bright lights. She turned her head and saw Valentine with a worried look on her face. Her lips were moving quickly and Lindsey could hear sound but she was too tired to put them together.   
“Valentine,” she said hoarsely, “wait. Let me see what's wrong.”   
She walked Valentine through on how to take her blood and how to run it through testing. It would take twenty-four hours to analyze and she was already so tired so she fell asleep.   
“Lindsey. The results are back.”   
She took the tablet and carefully looked at the data. Many times she passed out or couldn't comprehend what she was looking at. Eventually though Valentine came back to see Lindsey trying to get up.   
“What are you doing?” She said alarmingly. She ran over and tried to get Lindsey to sit down.   
“No. You don't understand I have to start.”  
“Start what?”  
“The treatment, the research, the…”  
She keeled over trying to catch her breath. She was gasping and her nose had started bleeding.   
“Lindsey lay down and tell me whats wrong.”  
Valentine was now shaking and wanted Ender to be there with her. She shouted his name and then turned to get him when Lindsey's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.   
“Please, no.”  
Valentine started to calm down and grabbed and chair. She scooted it close to the bed holding Lindsey's hand waiting.   
“I have stage four blood and bone cancer.”  
Valentines eyes widened and tears started to spring from her eyes.  
“No its fine, dont worry. I already know where to start and i'll treat it. I think I can hold it off until we get to the nearest system.”  
She said this to calm Valentine down because she knew there was no chance she would live the rest of the two year voyage.


End file.
